DC Superhero Girls (2019)
DC Super Hero Girls (2019) is an animated action-adventure series delevoped by Lauren Faust based on the DC Superhero Girls (original web series) with the same name and the shorts of DC Nations called Super Best Friends Forever. Plot The series follows the adventures of teenage versions of Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Bumblebee, Batgirl, Zatanna and Jessica Cruz, who are students of Metropolis High School, who attend exciting classes and deal with the awkwardness of growing up while saving the day from the evils of Black mask and the dark forces of every sinister villains as The Superhero Girls. Voice Cast * Grey Griffin – Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Lois Lane, Doris Zeul/Giganta * Tara Strong – Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, Barbara-Ann Minerva/Cheetah, Ursa * Nicole Sullivan – Kara Danvers/Supergirl, Beatrice Zeul, Bizzaro Girl * Kari Wahlgren – Zee Zatara/Zatanna, Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire, Alura Zor-el * Myrna Velasco – Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern * Kimberly Brooks – Karen Beecher/Bumblebee, Eliza Danvers * George Newbern and Eric Roberts - Roman Sionis/ Black Mask ** Cristina Milizia – Pamela Lillian Isley/Poison Ivy ** Fred Tatasciore – Commissioner Gordon, Mr. Chapin, Ethel, Lucy ** John de Lancie – Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze ** Keith Ferguson – Bruce Wayne/Batman, Robin, Alfred Pennysworth, Shane O'Shaughnessy, Jeremiah Danvers, Francis Zeul ** Cree Summer – Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Hippolyta ** Jessica McKenna – Garth Bernstein/Aqualad, Paulette ** Jason Spisak – Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Kilowog, Shaggy man, Ace of Spades ** Phil LaMarr – Barry Allen/The Flash, jimmy, Mr. Zatara, Carter Hall/Hawkman ** Mallory Low – Leslie Willis/Livewire, ** Will Friedle - Lex Luthor ** Cassandra Morris - Lena Luthor ** Dee Bradley Baker - Ace the Bat-hound, Krypto the superdog ** Alexander Polinsky - Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin ** Max Mittelman - Clark Kent/Superman ** Yuri Lowenthal - Steve Trevor ** Eddie Perino – Oliver Queen/Green Arrow ** Liam O'Brien - General Zod ** Rina Hoshino – Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana ** Kevin Michael Richardson - Dex-Starr ** Griffin Puatu - Mortimer Drake/The Cavalier ** Tom Kane - Ra's Al Ghul ** Jennifer Hale - Talia Al Ghul, Caitlin Snow/ Killer Frost Production Crew * Lauren Faust - Creator, Executive Producer, Staff writer ** Sam Register - Executive Producer ** Sam Riegel - Voice Director ** Noëlle Raffaele - Director ** Natalie Wetzig - Director ** Juston Gordon-Montgomery - Director ** Jennifer Kluska - Director, Producer ** Paul Dini - Writer and creator of poison ivy ** Bruce Timm - Writer and creator of Harley Quinn ** Kat Hudson - Character Designer ** Jackie Cole - Storyboard artist ** M.A. Larson - Staff writer, Story editor ** John Sanford - Director ** Michael Gatt - Composer ** Izzy Abreu - Character Designer ** Rachel Hunt - Prop Designer ** Boobie Page - Supervising Producer ** Bob Kane - DC Comics Creator ** Cindy Morrow - Writer, editor ** Ben Joseph - Writer, Storyboard Artist Production Due to the success of the web series of the same name, a television iteration of the series was announced in May 2017. In July 21, 2018, Lauren Faust, who had developed the cult favorite Super Best Friends Forever shorts on DC Nation of Cartoon Network, she announced to comic con and the world that she is going to reboot the original series to make it look like shorts she remembered. The new series debuted with a theatrical short, #TheLateBatsby, during the movie: Teen Titans GO! To the Movies. in January 10, 2019, the show continued with a Web Series called '''DC Super Hero Girls Super Shorts '''which serves as a prelude to the TV series which premiered on Cartoon Network on March 8, 2019. Episodes